La surprise de Noel
by Darness K. M
Summary: Quand Scott passe noël seul mais qu'une surprise sonne à sa porte !


La surprise de Noël.

 _( Dédicace à Kent ! )_

Tout ça, c'était la faute d'Allison – pensait l'auteur – si Isaac et Scott étaient tristes – Et Chris, Lydia, Stiles, tout le tralala -, ils auraient pu pleurer au moins dans les bras l'un de l'autre à ce moment-là, mais non, Scott n'avait que les bras de sa très chère mère, et Isaac en avait profité pour se rapprocher de Chris. Décidément, la relation chasseur/loup-garou, ce n'était plus ce que c'était. Pas que ce soit inintéressant, loin de là, mais on commençait un peu à manquer de logique dans tout ça... Quand on pense que les deux premiers mecs avec qui est sortis Allison Argent, sont – comme par hasard – des loup-garous... On peut peut-être se demander s'il n'y a pas un gêne ou quelque chose qui les attire ? On pourrait facilement partir dans une théorie foireuse comme quoi Allison ne serait pas vraiment la fille de Chris, sa femme aurait très bien pu le tromper avec un métamorphe quelconque, ou pire, Allison pourrait tout simplement être adoptée – on ne sait plus ce qui est le pire, finalement – mais de toute manière, ça n'avait plus aucune importance, puisqu'elle était morte. Enfin, normalement, parce que visiblement, les gens de cette ville ne veulent pas rester mort... - Qu'ils fassent revenir Aiden alors ! - .

Le plus triste dans l'histoire, maintenant, c'est qu'Isaac était partis – Chris aussi d'ailleurs – et Scott trouvait la maison bien vide depuis. Il s'était habitué à vivre avec Isaac, même si ça n'avait pas toujours été facile, surtout quand il avait su pour sa relation avec Allison, mais il l'appréciait beaucoup. Ça lui avait fendu le cœur de devoir le laisser partir mais il savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, qu'Isaac puisse faire son deuil comme il l'entend. Mais il ne savait pas s'il le reverrait un jour. Ils prenaient des nouvelles de l'un et l'autre de temps en temps, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas pareil. C'était le soir de Noël et Scott était seul chez lui. Sa mère devait travailler ce soir-là, un des soir les plus chargés de l'année, c'était habituel. Les autres fois, il le passait avec Stiles, mais celui-ci avait d'autres priorités en ce moment, comme son père et Malia, par exemple...

Scott n'en avait que faire, il avait passé l'âge de fêter noël de toute manière, du moins, c'est ce qu'il se disait au moment où on sonna à sa porte. Il se demandait bien qui pouvait venir ce soir, il était déjà tard en plus, mais n'ayant pas peur que ce soit quelqu'un de dangereux, vu que ça devait être lui l'être le plus dangereux du quartier, il alla ouvrir – ne pensant pas une seule seconde que la plupart du temps, ce sont juste des problèmes qui arrivent par la porte - . Il resta sans voix et surpris devant la personne qui se présentait sur le pas de la porte. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que Isaac décide de lui rendre une petite visite. Celui-ci, esquissa un petit sourire, visiblement fier de son petit effet.

« - Bonsoir Scott, surpris ?

\- Isaac... Comment... Tu... »

Il ne finit finalement jamais sa phrase, serrant contre lui, le plus grand des deux qui était soulagé et heureux d'un tel accueil, le serrant en retour, plus doucement.

« - Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir.

\- Tu aurais pu au moins me prévenir que tu venais !

\- C'est que, je ne savais pas si j'arriverais ce soir. Et puis, je voulais te surprendre un peu... »

Scott aurait pu lui en vouloir, mais il était trop content de le voir ici pour se disputer avec, à la place, il le relâcha pour le faire entrer et fermer la porte derrière eux.

« - Tu passais noël seul ? » Demanda le blond en constatant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la maison. Scott se contenta d'acquiescer, ayant du mal à croire que Isaac soit là, devant ses yeux, en chair et en os, chez lui. Enfin de retour. Le bêta s'approcha de lui et caressa doucement sa joue en l'observant.

« - Tant mieux, j'ai des choses à te dire. »

Le brun le regarda surpris et perplexe, se demandant de quoi le plus grand voulait lui parler. Celui-là n'attendit pas plus pour lui attraper le bras et l'emmener à sa suite, traversant les escaliers, et franchissant la porte de la chambre de Scott, l'y faisant installer là. Assis sur son lit avant même de le réaliser, l'alpha regarda son vis-à-vis avec toujours autant de perplexité, l'autre essayant visiblement de chercher ses mots tout en s'asseyant dans le grand fauteuil.

« - Tu sais, depuis que je suis partis, il s'en est passé des choses de mon coté, mais je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi. Enfin, heu, tu m'as manqué, je veux dire... Je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais te dire, c'est très clair dans ma tête, mais une fois que je parle, tout s'embrouille, donc...

\- Isaac... Et si tu commençais par te calmer ? »

Le blondinet reprit un peu sa respiration avant de refixer son regard dans celui de Scott, qui était calme et attentif à ces paroles, ce qui le détendit un peu. Il laissa un petit silence s'installer avant de reprendre.

« - Je t'aime. Je veux dire, pas comme on aime un ami ou un frère, je suis clairement amoureux de toi, et ce, même avant cette histoire avec Allison... »

Isaac soupira sous le malaise de devoir dire clairement ses sentiments et se mit bien contre le fauteuil, attendant la réaction de Scott qui semblait être sans voix.

« - Dans ce cas... Pourquoi tu... ?

\- Pour que tu me vois... Pour que tu ne puisses pas retourner avec Allison... Pas pour de bonnes raisons, en tout cas. »

Scott ouvrit et ferma la bouche, visiblement troublé et presque choqué par ces révélations. Il réfléchissait sans doute à comment réagir face à cela. Ce qui était bien. Ce qui était mal. Comme à son habitude, il se montrerait compréhensif, sans aucun doute. Au bout d'un petit moment, il soupira presque soulagé et rit doucement.

« - Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas tout simplement pas dis ? » Ce fut au tour d'Isaac d'être surpris.

« - Mais... Enfin, je n'avais aucune chance. Déjà que ce n'était pas très clair pour moi, de ton côté tu es un hétéro de base et puis... Tu ne voyais qu'elle.

\- Je ne voyais qu'elle... Jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. Jusqu'à ce que tu partes, et là, je suis sortis avec Kira, mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais... »

Il fixait Scott, bouche-bée. Le temps que ses paroles atteignent le principal concerné, qui se leva finalement pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, d'abord timides, hésitantes, pas sûr d'avoir compris ce qu'il fallait comprendre, mais en voyant que Scott ne le repoussait pas, il n'hésita pas à approfondir le baiser. Il fit ensuite tomber le brun sur le lit, grimpant sur le jeune homme pour le serrer dans ses bras, soupirant d'aise.

« - C'est mon plus beau noël... »


End file.
